Harrowed Heart: Not Your Average Love Story
by x-Roxas-x
Summary: When Zeke's heart is taken by the Heartless, how far will Lia go to retrieve it? Read and review, please. Joint writing between myself and my friend. Set sometime after the first game.
1. Running Away

Author's Note: Welcome to the beginning of Harrowed Heart. As you may have read in the summary, this is a joint writing of me and my friend Lacili. Tis very fun indeed.

The Kingdom Hearts universe and characters does not in any way shape or form belong to us! Hah! As if we could be that lucky. All OCs belong to me, though. And the lyrics that Lia sing belong to Utada Hikaru, her Devil Inside song to be precise.

Anyway. R&R is appreciated!

* * *

Lia moaned and pulled the blankets over her head. The truck she had stowed away on was bouncing around over a dirt road and she couldn't sleep. Not that she was able to sleep before the dirt road either. 

A few weeks ago, she had been happy traveling with Zeke until he was…well, she didn't want to think about what happened to him anymore. It made her sick.

She could feel her stomach churning at the thought of that unfortunate event so she started to sing, "Everybody wants me to be their angel, and everybody wants something they can cradle," Lia paused, holding back tears, "They don't know I burn…" her voice trailed off and she broke down and cried.

Her whole body shook with sorrow and pain. She had once said that she wasn't going to let it take control of her, but now she didn't care. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating and she could feel the world stop spinning beneath her feet.

She cursed love for ever making her feel that way about him and then life for taking him away from her. She didn't even have the chance to save him. All she could do was stand and watch as Sora held her back. She had felt Sora shaking against her and she knew that even he was crying.

Sobs escaped her lips as her stomach began to hurt. The way the Heartless swarmed around him…it was all her fault. She couldn't even save him.

She pounded the cold metal floor of the truck until her hands went numb. She remembered struggling against Sora's hold, but she didn't break free until it was all over.

The Heartless had come and gone so quickly. His body was cold when she got to him, there was nothing left. She had cried against his chest, listening for what she knew wouldn't be there.

Merlin had told her she could save him, but Merlin was wrong. There was nothing that would get Zeke's heart back…there was nothing that would save him from the darkness. Not even love could penetrate the hold.

Sora had dragged her away from his body. She kicked and screamed the whole time as she watched the Moogles approach him and move him from the street of the second district.

Now here she was, lying against the cold metal in the back of a truck that was delivering something to somewhere far away from Sora, far away from the Moogles…and most importantly far away from Zeke.

She had been told by Beast that she was not supposed to run away from her problems, before he too was claimed by the Heartless. Beast had been wrong; the farther away she got, the better.

She wanted to go home, back to where she belonged, but that was gone too. Everything in her life was gone now and she didn't want to put any one else in danger. It didn't matter if they loved her or hated her she was never coming back.

She rolled onto her back and sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Merlin's voice was echoing in her mind, but she shut it out quickly. What did he know? He was just an old man anyways.

The truck stopped and Lia looked up at the light that was shining through the back. The town was different now. It was brighter. Lia stood up and began to walk out, but she was stopped by the man who drove the truck.

"Lia?" A familiar voice asked. Lia turned her head to look at the man who had said her name. She noticed it was Cid.

"No," she said, jumping down from the back of the truck.

"What do you mean no?" Cid asked, grabbing Lia's shoulder.

"Just no!" She screamed in his face, pulling her shoulder away from him roughly and taking off down the streets of the new town in front of her. Cid called after her to stop, but she ignored him. She had come too far to let him stop her now.

She had come too far to let anyone stop her. She would run away and far away and no one would catch her. Besides it wasn't like they would miss her anyway.

But she would miss them, she realized as she slowed to a stop. She heard water running and she walked towards the sound.

In the middle of the town there was a huge fountain. Lia rushed to it and sat on the side. She looked down into the water to see her reflection, but was surprised when she saw that it was only half there.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she reached up and touched the side of her face that the fountain had said was missing. It was still there, so why did the fountain say it wasn't?

She noticed an inscription in the side that read:

Lover's Fountain

You are just one half of a whole heart.

A growl came out of Lia's throat as she splashed her fists down into the water. Love was a lie! But…why did she feel it in her heart? The pain of losing him…did he feel the same thing?

Lia turned away from the fountain and crossed her arms. She was useless now…she couldn't save Zeke and neither could anyone else, so why didn't she just give up?

_Because Zeke wouldn't give up on her_. Her heart pounded, had she really been so selfish to forget that he would do anything for her? Like Merlin had said…it would be love to bring him back.

Lia took a deep breath and got up off the edge of the fountain.

"Cid!" She screamed, "Cid!" She ran back towards his truck.

It was still there. She sighed with relief, but didn't stop running. She heard the engine start.

"Cid!" She screamed at him, "Stop! Don't leave me here!" The truck started forward just as she dived onto the back and held on with all the might she could muster.

"Cid! Stop the truck!" She called, but he couldn't hear her. She pulled herself into the back slowly and sat there.

She would save him just like Merlin said she would…by facing her fears and not running away.


	2. Decisions

Lia seemed to have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was awake with Cid's truck stopped. She peered out past the tailgate and looked around. She blinked as she recognized the scenery. _What the... How did I end up at Radiant Garden?_ She thought. Jumping out, she went to go find Cid, and possibly some answers.

The most obvious place to look would be of course, Merlin's house. She knocked on the door and cautiously opened it when no one answered.

"Hello?" she called quietly. "Is anyone there?"

Her heart gave out a painful 'twang' as memories of herself and Zeke spending time here floated into her mind. She tried not to give in to them; she knew if she did she would probably never find him.

"Err, Hullo!" someone answered. "I didn't hear you knocking." Merlin looked up from a book he had been reading at his desk.

"How did you know I was knocking, then?"

"Oh... well, fancy that. Hello again, Lia. Cid told me you had ran off, and I thought you would most surely go anywhere but back here..." he lowered his head to look at her past his spectacles.

Lia looked to the floor. "Sir, I apologize for that... I just felt so..." she couldn't bring herself to add on "lost without Zeke" without bringing on a fresh batch of tears.

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. He is a great loss to you, but only through your perseverance will you gain him back!"

Lia nodded. "I just don't even know where to begin. He could be anywhere..." she sighed.

"Where does your heart tell you to go?"

The girl sat on a chair that Merlin had summoned and thought. "Does he have any of himself left in him?"

"It depends on how far into darkness he has fallen." he replied.

She went back to thinking again. Her heart wasn't telling her much. She wondered where her father was and what he might say. Her thoughts drifted to her mother as well...

_Her mother!_ She could help her, she had the right connections... it was perfect.

"I know where to go. I need to find my mother."

Merlin pulled at his beard. "Hm... she hasn't been seen here in a long while... Perhaps Cid could help us locate her."

"Where is he?"

"Getting a delivery of Sea-Salt Ice Creams to take to Traverse Town. That Scrooge has cornered the market with the stuff."

Lia thanked Merlin for his help and stood to leave. "Be warned, dear. Your mother may not see the benefit of helping you. You might need to do something for her in return."

The girl nodded. She felt willing to do anything to get Zeke back. She went outside and headed towards Scrooge's Ice Cream Shop, where she spotted Cid carrying a large cardboard box.

"Well, there you are, stowaway!" Cid said upon spotting her. "You made up yer mind yet?"

"Yes," Lia replied. "We're going to find Maleficent."


	3. Arrival

Cid stared down at her with a blank look on his face.

"Why on earth would you want to find her?" Lia sighed. She knew he would ask her something like that.

"I have my reasons 'kay?" She asked. Cid shrugged.

"You don't have to be so rude." He turned around and headed back towards the ice cream shop to drop of the package. 

"Why not?" Lia asked, following after Cid.

"Never mind kid, just go wait by the truck."

"Fine," Lia said with an exasperated sigh. She made the long walk back to the truck slowly. She tried not to think about Zeke, but all the happy memories rushed through her mind. 

If she weren't out in public where people would ask her questions she couldn't answer right then she would have broken down and cried in the middle of the street. 

His smile…his laugh…his scent. Everything was him…him…him and there was no way she could forget it. 

A funny thing love was. 

"Now," Cid said walking up behind her, "Why do you want to look for your mum?" Lia twitched.

"You know she's my mom?" Lia asked, surprised.

"I know a lot of things," Cid said in a deep voice. If Lia were taller she would've slapped him. 

"Do you know where to start looking?" Cid smirked.

"Hollow Bastion." Lia cocked her head to one side. She didn't understand. Wasn't Radiant garden and Hollow Bastion one and the same?

"But…" she said, "Aren't we in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yes," Cid said, "in a manner of speaking."

"Then why…?" Cid sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll understand in time Lia," he said leading her towards the truck, "now, let's start looking."

Lia decided to sit in the cab of the truck with Cid, since a box of ice cream now occupied her spot in the back. The cab reeked of cigarettes, even though he had sworn to have given them up years ago. She peered out the grimy window at Hollow Castle, where her mother was supposed to be lurking. Folding her arms as a shiver ran up her spine, she wondered if her mother would be happy to see her or not. She had been having troubles getting back on her feet after Sora defeated her, and it wasn't exactly a boost to your pride to have a fourteen-year-old boy defeat you in battle, keyblade or no.

Cid grunted and switched on his ancient car radio. The faint crackling of a country tune filled the awkward silence in the cab. As the castle began to loom over them, Lia noticed in true detail how much the castle was falling apart. 

"Ugly old thing, ain't it? Once we get rid of all the Heartless roostin' around here, this thing is set for demolition." he grinned. "And it's about time, too!"

"Are you coming in there with me?"

Cid chewed on his toothpick, obviously deciding what to say. "I'll think about it." he said after awhile.

Lia sighed, leaning on the door with her head propped up on her arm. "Great, thanks."

Cid glanced over at her as she ran her hand through her long-black hair absently. _Zeke sure is a lucky kid to have snagged a girl like her._ He thought; then choked as he realized what he was thinking. _She's only seventeen for God's sake, Cid. Pull your thoughts together! You're too old._ He scratched his nose with his thumb, trying to focus on driving and driving only.

Lia didn't notice Cid's actions. Her gray eyes were distant, her thoughts drifting once again to Zeke. What would he do if their positions were switched? _He would have gone out by himself to find me, probably._ She wondered if he was looking for her now, as a Heartless. Sora had told her the story about how he had found Kairi when he had been a Heartless. Lia wondered if Zeke's heart was as strong as his was.

They didn't speak until Cid came to a stop outside the entrance to Hollow Castle. They got out of the truck and looked around. "Where are all the Heartless?" Lia asked, looking around.

"It's high noon. They don't come out durin' this time, not enough shadow for their likin'. They're still there though, lurkin' in whatever shadow they can find."

Lia inhaled and walked up to the door. "Maleficent!" she called, opening the door which creaked in protest upon her intrusion. "Mother, It's me... Lia!"

She summoned her staff in case Heartless were there waiting for her. She gathered her nerves and entered Maleficent's castle.


	4. The Deal

It was dark inside; dark and cold. Lia shivered as she heard water dripping from some place further on. Shad felt Cid enter behind her and she forced a smile, glad to have the company. 

Her voice seemed to have left her now and she had given up on calling her mother's name. With every step she took she thought she felt something reach out and grab at her ankles, but it was too dark for her to see if it was her mind or reality.

There was no light at the end of the hallway and she heard Cid fumbling with something behind her. She heard something spark and she turned around to see him strike a match and light a lantern. The small hallway was soon filled with light and Lia sighed with relief and turned around. 

Heartless were in their path, but they hissed and backed away as Cid stepped forward. Lia felt Cid's hand on her waist and she looked up at him.

"Stay close to me," he whispered, "if we stick together we may get through here without havin' to fight." Lia nodded and they both stepped forward at the same time. The heartless hissed and backed away once more. 

The dripping water still made Lia nervous though. What if the light went out? After all it was fire and they were in a moist place. What if the oil in the lamp ran out? All these thoughts bombarded her, making her even more scared and nervous than before.

Neither one of them dared to speak. They didn't want to catch any unnecessary attention from any of the bigger heartless that might not be afraid of their minuscule light. 

After quite some time they left the dark hallway they were in and entered a beautiful ball room. It had a tall ceiling and wonderful designs littering the walls, but what caught Lia's eye at first was the heart on the other side. It looked like a key hole to her and she wondered how it had gotten there. She stepped away from Cid to get closer to it, but he grabbed her and held her close to him. She struggled and tried to protest, but he hushed her and pointed to the side of the room she had missed.

There was a woman, hunched over, but she was obviously tall. Lia noticed her right off. She pushed away from Cid despite his strong grip.

"Mother?" She asked. The Woman looked up with cold and unfeeling eyes. Lia gasped, but did nothing more. Cid moved next to her and Maleficent's eyes fell on him. Her lips curled into a snarl. 

"Lia," she said, "so nice of you to…visit." Her voice was dripping with the venom of hatred. Lia's heart sank and she took a step back, sensing a change in her mother's attitude towards her. She had just bitten off more than she could chew.

"H-Hello, mother." Lia said, trying her best to not seem scared out of her wits. "H-How have you been?"

"How have I been?" she said, placing a hand on her chest to appear offended. "My castle is crumbling to pieces, my strength has been weakened significantly, my minions threatening to take my heart at a moments notice…" she seemed to grow taller as she continued, "I've been just terrific, ever since your friend _Sora_ decided to meddle in my plans!" she spat out the keywielder's name as if it were poisonous.

Maleficent paused, composing herself. She sighed heavily and leaned on her scepter for support. "Enough about me. How have you been, dearest Lia? Where is your… other friend?"

"I was, err, hoping you'd tell me." Lia responded softly, looking to the floor.

"Let me guess. He was being noble."

Lia pursed her lips and kept her gaze rooted to the floor, determined not to say anything that would anger her. "Yes."

"The idiot he is, the Heartless probably took him while he was protecting your weakling self, yes?"

Cid's grip on her shoulder tightened, whether from nerves or anger she couldn't be certain. It wasn't the way it had actually played out, but Lia thought it best to just agree with the story Maleficent gave out. "Y-yes."

"And now you're questing to save dear love lost and end up happily ever after?" she sneered.

"I hope to achieve that, yes."  
"Well… I can't help you."  
"What?"  
"As I said, Sora and his friends weakened me significantly. I'm even having trouble reigning in the Heartless, as you can plainly see. How am I supposed to find a singular, pitiful Heartless among the multitudes, when I can't even control them to my will?"

Lia bowed her head lower. Maleficent raised her head and looked her over. "However," she said slowly, pausing as Lia's head shot up to look at her hopefully, "I may be able to do… _something_." She beckoned Lia forward. She looked up at Cid, who scowled, but let her go anyway. The girl walked forward until she was directly in front of Maleficent. She's much more intimidating up close, Lia thought with a shiver. Maleficent brought her staff in-between them and ran her hand over the orb set in the top. "Name?" She asked.

"Zeke C-Carlian." She stumbled. Even saying his name was painful now.

Maleficent hummed thoughtfully and kept running her hand over the orb. "He is in the darkness still… how he managed to remain human all this time is a wonder… It won't be long before he succumbs to the darkness. I suggest you find him quickly." She grinned smugly.

Lia stared as a figure began to take shape in the dark orb. Her eyes widened; then shut tightly as she turned her head away in horror. He looked exactly the same as when she had found him cold in Second District. Same clothes, same dark cuts and gashes… same hollow expression. All the guilt she had felt came rushing back.

"How?" Lia breathed quietly.

"Well… I could possibly retrieve him for you… but you'd have to do something for me in return."

Lia opened her eyes slowly and looked back at Zeke, floating in the darkness like a corpse. "Anything." She replied.

Maleficent smiled, leaning in so her head was beside Lia's ear. "Bring me Sora." She whispered. Lia's eyes widened as her mother returned to her full height. "Now be gone, before what little control I have over these Heartless departs from me."

Lia turned and walked away without a word, passing Cid with a troubled, frightened expression on her face. Cid glanced over his shoulder at Maleficent, who simply waved. He grunted scornfully and followed after Lia, lantern swinging.

She was silent as they drove back to Radiant Gardens. Cid was concerned about what Maleficent asked her to do, but he decided he wouldn't question her just yet.

Meanwhile, Lia's thoughts were in turmoil. Bring her Sora? What would she do to him, if anything? She definitely had a plan to get revenge on him; that was sure. She felt the charm on her necklace, her rose earring. Zeke had the other one, the both of them had always kept them on their person. Tears sprang to Lia's eyes without warning… She was so lost without Zeke there with her.

Cid glanced over and realized Lia was crying silently. He grunted and switched his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. "It ain't yer fault, ya know."

Lia looked up. "What?"

"Sora told me everythin' 'bout what happened to yer friend. It wasn't yer fault."

Lia looked down. "I could've saved him. He could still be here if I'd've helped."

"Well, yer savin' 'im now ain't yeh?"

Lia stared at her boots. Yes, it was true, she wasn't giving up on him… but still, she let him suffer in the darkness for so long…

Cid slammed on the brakes, jolting Lia out of her thoughts. "Now, let's get this straight right now, missy." He said, leaning an arm on the steering wheel to face her. "I won't take anymore of this depressing angsty pity-party nonsense! What's done is done, and now yeh gotta fix it. So fix it! Do what yeh gotta do. Now where the hell are we goin'?"

Lia stared at him in wonder. She hated it, but he was right. Being miserable wouldn't solve anything. "We need to find Sora." She muttered. "I don't know where he is."

"That's more like it." Cid grumbled, returning to his driving. "It just so happens I know where Sora is. So sit tight, kid." He said, grinning mischievously. "They haven't gotten around to putting in speed limits yet, so I suggest you buckle up."

Lia grimaced, but did as she was told. It wasn't long before she was glad she decided to ride in the cab and not the cargo bay.

Back at the castle, Maleficent was frowning in concentration, busy searching for someone else in her crystal staff. She grinned maliciously, spotting the boy she had been searching for.

"There you are… Kexze."


	5. Journeys

A smile came to Maleficent's lips as she stared at the sleeping snowy haired boy whose image floated in her scepter. 

"Now that I have found you, everything will change."

Lia stared out the window at Merlin's house as she and Cid arrived right in front of it. She hadn't expected the quest for Sora to be so easy. 

Cid got out and rounded the other side of the truck to open the door for Lia and she slid off the seat.

"Why are we here Cid?" Lia asked.

"From here on out, we need to travel in a gummi ship to reach Sora." Lia sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Of course, the gummi ship," Lia said.

Traveling in the Gummi Ship with Cid really made Lia wish Zeke were driving. Lia's hands held onto her seat as she and Cid went spiraling to the next world.

She remembered screaming as they entered a world's door. The regular asteroids and other gummi ships flying at them weren't so regular for her these days.

"Could you slow down?" Lia screamed at Cid.

"Nope," Cid said with a smirk.

"Well, could you at least put some seat belts in here?" Cid's smirk widened.

"Nope."

"You're the devil Cid," Lia said.

"Thanks," he said, popping a cigarette into his mouth as the ship slowed to a stop.

"Where are we?" Lia asked, not recognizing the world.

"We're in the Land of Dragons." Lia's brow furrowed as she stared blankly ahead of her. The world was beautiful, but what would Sora be doing here?

Maleficent walked deep into the darkness. She could feel Kexze's aura calling out to her and if she could find him, she could do anything.

Kexze opened his eyes slowly to the same golden sun lighting up the same golden places. Every day was just like every other day here, which really sucked if you wanted to forget one certain day. Just once he wished it would rain or snow or anything here, but he had heard that rain only came when it felt like it, and that wasn't often. He didn't know if he would be able to wait for the water to drown away his feelings for her before he drowned them out himself.

"Olette…" he whispered, sitting up on the couch that she and Pence had loved so much. Had it really only been a week?

Hayner, Pence, and Olette had taken him in as one of their own when he had mysteriously arrived at Twilight Town one day a few weeks ago, and gave him shelter at their usual spot. They had been the best of friends for that short period of time, joking and bonding as the three of them showed Kexze everything: the best places to lie around, the sandlot and their struggle competitions, and of course the infamous ice-cream stand.

Everything was going great for Zeke's nobody, who of course had no remembrance whatsoever of his past life. He eventually developed an infatuation on the brown-haired girl who had shown him so much compassion. Many days were spent just talking about anything they could, eating their ice-cream and making jokes about Seifer.

Then, just as things were looking bright… she was gone. She didn't seem all that ill at first, just some stomach cramps and a fever; the perfect opportunity to miss school. It didn't end with a sick day, however. Chills racked her body for some time after that, it was then that Hayner and Pence became worried. Kexze soon learned about Olette's fragile immune system and its lack-luster attempts at fighting diseases. She had been put out for a month because of a cold at one time, they told her.

Soon after this she visited the doctor, who gave her a grim verdict. The infection had spread to her blood system, and it would kill her if left untreated. They gave her antibiotics, and waited hopefully for her recovery.

Their hope was in vain. Olette died a few days later. The antibiotics didn't change anything. At the funeral, Kexze just stared at her coffin. No one could get through to him, not by shaking him or yelling, he just kept staring and wondering why she had had to die, why she had gotten sick, why the medicine didn't work, why, why...

He hadn't gone back to the ice-cream stand since the funeral, and he probably never would. The ice-cream, after all, had killed her. In the long run, it had killed him as well.

Kexze stared at the ground, unthinking and uncaring. All he wanted to do was lay down and die silently, to let his spirit go free to join Olette wherever she may be. He would remain here, stuck in his empty little body until it consumed him fully.

"Kexze…" someone said. He looked up to see a tall, green-skinned woman staring at him with her piercing yellowed eyes, eyebrows arched elegantly as she looked him over. "I have been searching for you for quite a long time."

"M-me?" he said, still recovering from the surprise of seeing the black-cloaked woman appearing from nowhere. "Why me?"

"You are a special boy. You hold the key to someone's heart. Or, at least, you are the chest to it."

Kexze scoffed. "Me? Right. Do fairies fly around blessing babies too?"

Maleficent smiled, knowing he remembered nothing before Twilight Town. She decided not to answer his question, instead moving on to her own. "You seem distressed. Has something been troubling you?"

Kexze's eyebrows furrowed, agitated that his emotions were that apparent to this strange old woman. "None of your business." He growled.

"I could help you…" she continued.

"No one can help me!" he cried, cutting her off. "Nothing you or anyone else can do can help me." His voice diminished to a whisper.

"Oh, I believe so. Just try me." She smiled complacently.

Kexze folded his arms, looking her over as if determining whether she seemed able after all. "My friend is dead." He said after a few moments.

"Ah." She closed her eyes momentarily, nodding once. She opened them again with a smile. "I do believe I can help you. I could… bring her back."

Kexze looked up in disbelief. "How?"

"If you simply leave behind this cruel world and come with me, I could show you." She stretched her hand out to him as she opened a portal back into the darkness.

He looked at her begrudgingly, weighing his options. Hayner and Pence weren't much to stick around for; they had all but abandoned him since the funeral. And of course, it wasn't like he was leaving behind a busy life with lots of connections to other people… in fact; the only thing he would probably miss would be the smell of the couch. Olette's fragrance still lingered around it from time to time, but now it gave him more heartache than enjoyment.

He took her hand. She smiled and led him through the portal into the darkness, back to her realm at Hollow Bastion.

Lia folded her arms and shivered silently. They had landed the Gummi ship on a mountain of all places, with snow up to her kneecaps to greet her. She jumped suddenly as something heavy and warm landed on her shoulders. She looked to find that it was Cid's brown, leather, faux fur-lined jacket. Glancing back at Cid, she realized that it was his only jacket. He squinted across the snow, oblivious to the obvious cold around him. Lia thought about giving it back, but decided that she would rather not die a popsicle and shoved her arms through the sleeves. If Cid asked for it back, she would give it.

"Where do you think Sora is?" she asked.

"Visitin' the Emperor, no doubt." His reply came. "But I kinda forgot where that was. So we'll have to find someone for directions."

Lia sighed, her breath exiting as a misty stream. She turned to survey the snowy summit around her. A question had been floating around in her mind since Zeke's 'death', not quite attracting her full attention but still using some of her time. She now brought it up to ponder on it fully: How long would it be before her heart pains returned? Zeke's presence had always calmed her harrowed heart for an inexplicable reason, possibly their strong connection to one another or some scientific reason like that. Now that their connection was severed, it was only a matter of time before they came back with full force. She swallowed apprehensively. Not only did she not want to experience the pain again, but she didn't want to let Cid or anyone else see her in such a vulnerable, pathetic state.

"Lia!" Cid called. She turned back around to spot him waving her down the mountain. "I remember now!"

Lia chuckled softly and began trudging through the snow in his direction. After about an hour, the snow around them melted to brown stone and dirt, making their journey much easier. It was almost another hour before they got off the mountain completely, stopping at a stream to rest. Cid sat down on the bank, unzipping a backpack he had been carrying with him. He brought out a small object and tossed it to Lia. Upon examination, she discovered it to be a bar of Scrooge's sea-salt ice-cream. She smiled and glanced over at him, noting. "Thanks." She said softly.

He shrugged in response, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it casually. She watched for a moment before finally asking, "Why did you pick up smoking again?"

Cid grunted as the cig switched to the other side of his lips. "Shera." He muttered.  
Lia pondered on the name, it was obviously female. So, Cid had someone? "Who is that?" she asked, "Err, if it's not too personal." She added with a blush, realizing how nosy she was being.

Cid folded his arms and closed his eyes. The silence lasted about a minute before he replied, "Was. Who was Shera." He said. Lia's eyes were fixed on the man as he told her his and Shera's story, which was both romantic and tragic. Shera had been taken by the Heartless a year or so before Sora became key wielder.

"That's why you're so intent on getting rid of them?" Lia asked once Cid had finished his tale. He nodded. "It's also why I'm so intent on helpin' you find Zeke. I don't want you to end up like me, and go the rest of your life askin' yourself if you could've done somethin' more to help the one you love. I'll be happier knowin' I at least helped someone else's happy ending take place."

Lia looked away, down into the stream. She watched her reflection in the slowly-moving water, taking in what Cid had said.

Cid, meanwhile, had picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on. We'd better keep goin'. Sora's that way." He said, pointing downstream where, on the horizon, the peaks of a palace could be seen.

Lia stood and brushed herself off before walking up to Cid and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Thank you, Cid." She whispered, before turning to walk in the direction she had pointed.

He blinked and raised a hand to his cheek, caught off-guard by her actions. He quickly regained composure and grunted. "Don't you ever do that again." Cid grunted, marching off behind her with an ugly scowl plastered on his face. Lia smiled to herself and walked on.


End file.
